Ben 10 Omniverse
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: This is a continuation of the original story, the link is inside. Alex Wayne is the third Plumber in the new team. But what's she hiding? Watch as she gets the trust of her teammates, slowly and steadily. @HIATUS, SO SORRY"
1. Chapter 1

_**Ben 10: Omniverse**_

 _ **I'm gonna continue this story, 'cause I really like it. Except, I'm gonna change it drastically. OK! Alex has black hair, she's Wayne, not Silverstein. I'll show the transformation.**_

 _ **Mystery, Incorporeal**_

 _ ***line Break***_

In the night, at Friedkin University, a villain, Punchinello is seen escaping the roof holding an object. Suddenly, he stopped. Gwen, in the disguise of Lucky Girl, stops him. 'Lucky Girl! Ahoy and atlast!' 'I don't usually bother tracking pilfred school supplies, but that plutonium belongs to the Physics Department!' He shoots a plasma ray out of his nose 'The hard way, me thinks!' He jumps down to the courtyard. ' Mahaha! Avanti squares and fuddy duddies, Punchinello has embarked on a spree of crime!' Two plasmic tiles appeared and Lucky Girl runs on it. While they are fighting, a crowd of spectators appear out of nowhere and start to cheer Gwen on. Punchinello starts to shoot a ray out of his nose again, but Gwen sheilds herself and the ray is reflected and hits him in the Face! 'I gotta admit, I was holding back, but I hate getting lasered.' She pulled the mask off. 'Prof. Anastanell? From the Drama department?' Gwen asked, confused. A horde of fans carry Gwen away. But as he runs away, the Proto-truck comes in and he smashes into it. Rook steps out. 'Hello, Lucky Girl.' 'Didya miss us?' 'Hi!'

*LINE BREAK*

 _ **Alex's POV**_

When we came to visit Gwen, I did _not_ expect a minor villain to _smash_ into the truck. The next morning, Rook and Ben were craning their necks side to side, and I stood there , face-palming, since they thought the painting's eyes were following them. Gwen came out of her dorm. 'This way to Grub. Kevin's buying, beleive it or not!' Ben made spooky hands at the painting. 'Come on, Tennyson.' I dragged him away. ' So, what brings you East?' 'Your college is having the open house this weekend!' 'He figured he'd going to college eventually, why not with you?' I explained. She sighed. ' And just when I was settling in to life as normal, healthy, over achieving, Gwendolyn Tennyson.' 'I take it Lucky Girl's a part of this normal?' Rook asked, smirking.'Rook!' Me and Ben hissed. Gwen's eyes widened. 'Shh! That is my secret identity!' She hissed quietly. 'A secret identity? Is that legal?' 'Gee, if you have a secret identity, you have to submit identification at Washington.' I said sarcastically. 'This place is pretty creepy.' Ben said. 'Tell me about it.' I said, my uneasiness growing. 'Which makes it awesome!' Ben yelled. 'I'm totally going here, Gwen.' 'I love you, Ben, but I really don't think you'll fit in here.' 'Sure I will! Alex, wanna tag along?' 'No, I actually _finished_ my degree.' 'And, please, call me Gwendolyn.' 'Yeah, sure, but what? What did you get your degree in?' 'Neurobiology, Literature, and Criminal Science.' 'Oh. Cool! I wanna talk about that. Ugh, really, Gwen?' She glared. He frowned. 'Dolyn.' A dog barked. 'Zed! Hey girl!' Zed licked Gwen. 'Kevin Levin, man with the job!' They fist bumped. 'Kevin!' I hugged him. 'Lexie!' He pushed a fist at me. I happily obliged. He pushed one at Rook, but he shook it. 'Thank you for the food.' 'Not just food, misc atonic madness. Best sandwich in town, man! The human mind cannot comprehend how good it is.' A weird dude came to counter. ' How many?' He asked. Zed barked. '5, thank you very much.' I said, politely. 'Hey! I was in line before you! A scrawny dude at the back said to the jocks who cut in front of him. 'You know I deposit that my greater social status says that the MVP at Saturday's game in turn confers of my place ahead of you. And the same goes for my entourage.' The jocks said.

 _Ben's POV_

 _'_ That's not fair!' He screamed. 'By all means, let's reason together.' 'Wow, even the jocks are smart!' I said to Alex and Rook, while we all munched on the sandwiches. Gwen and Kevin went over to those jocks. Alex followed them. 'Um, may I join this discussion?' Gwen and Alex asked. Kevin said 'Hmm, yeah!We're pencilneck's entourage.' The jocks saw me and screamed my name just as I was about to take a large bite. Everybody crowded around me. Alex came in the middle. 'Mr. Tennyson would love it if you wouldd leave him alone just for a few minutes. Thank you!' She steered me away from them but they recrowded. And the next thing I know I'm signing a jock's jacket, girls are taking pictures with Rook and Alex just stood there, sighing. 'Thanks, Gwendolyn!' 'No problem. Dante, right?' He nodded. Then, I caught Alex in a clearly uncomfortable conversation with a jock. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears, her green eyes darting around, trying to find something, a reason to get away from him. I went over there. 'Hey, Alex! Gwen wants to talk to us.' 'Oh! Sorry, nice to meet you!' She literally ran to Gwen. 'Not! Thanks for the save.' She pecked my cheek and went to free Rook. I just stood there, clutching the place where her lips gently kissed me. 'Hey! Can you turn into something?' A girl asked me. 'Are you going here!' Everyone cheered. 'What do you think, Friedkin? Should I go here?' Gwen rolled her eyes. Everybody cheered. We all finished our sandwiches. 'Time for Art with Zaglif.' Gwen walked with Dante. BOOM! From nowhere, Charmcaster's rock monsters smashed the truck. Another attached Gwen and Dante. Gwen summoned a shield to protect the two. 'Alex, get the others to safety!' I yelled. She nodded and ran to a group of girls gawking as I changed shape. 'Juryrig? You're kidding me, right?' Everyone cheered. 'He even looks like the Friedkin mascot!' 'Kevin, stall them until Ben builds something!' He nodded and absorbed the rock monster's flesh and started mashing monsters together. 'Thank you, Lucky Girl!' Gwen yelled and ran behind the statue. She came out running as Lucky Girl. The students cheered once more. 'Move!' Alex yelled and pushed this blonde who was going to get run over by a monster. She tried to shield herself, but the monster stopped and ran into a pillar and smashed another into itself. Alex looked confused. I quickly assembled the parts of the truck into a gun and honked. It sent a projectile flying towards one, smashing it. 'On! On On On!' I kept honking. Then instead of a projectile, the dude's head came up. 'On on on on on!' A rock monster jumped and landed on the window. It tried to claw me, but I just pushed the seat back. Then Kevin and Rook started chasing the monster. It ran into the Lecture hall and disappeared as me and the others ran into the hall. Alex motioned towards the curtain moving. We creeped and suddenly a bell rang. Students stated piling in. 'Hey, why are you at Zaglif's Art class?' Gwen asked as she came up to the stage. 'Zaglif? Is this Zaglif a monster?' Rook asked. 'Yes she is!' I yelled as a I pulled the curtain back to reveal a sickly looking old lady who looked like a corpse. 'AAAAHHHH!' We three yelled and fell on the ground. Alex smiled sweetly. 'Hello.'

*LINE BREAK*

 _ **Alex's POV**_

Ben, Kevin and Rook, along with me, accompanied Gwen and we sat in the top row. 'This shows the skull's blood in a plant like blah blah blah blah blah.' I wasn't interested, but atleast I didn't snore off like Ben and Kevin. But I was texting my friend, Sadie Kane. We both were in a boring lecture, but I was in Zaglif's and she was in her brother's. 'Oh, Gag me. NOW!' She texted me and I chuckled softly. 'Ooh! How's Carzia?' 'Huh?' 'CarterxZia, girl! Wow, Liz and Emma's best mate? I don't think so!' I chuckled normally at her reply. She'd sent me a frowny face. Ben leaned in to see my screen. 'Whatcha doing?' He said in my ear. 'Texting Sadie. She's my friend.' ' Carter is walking on air and Zia's amused by his antics.' Sadie texted me. 'How about the Wanubisadie?' 'Um... I'm ecstatic about dating Mr. Hottie and Walt together. Best Boyfriend ever!' She sent me the emoticon for in love and sigh. I laughed softly. 'Well... Leave it to you to have a complicated love story.' 'Shut up! How's you and Nex doing?' My eyes widened. 'Um...' I smirked angrily. 'He tried to kill Bruce so I almost killed _him_.' 'Oh. I so called it!I'm sorry, though.' 'It's ok. Gotta go. Bye! Keep me posted on the relationships! *sarcastic kissy face*' I sent the text and pushed it into my pocket. 'Sorry for your dumbnuts boyfriend.' 'S'okay. Though, people should feel sorry for _him_ rather than _me_. I did beat him up pretty bad.' 'How does anyone stay awake in this class?' Kevin asked Ben. 'Dude, Burn!' Ben laughed with Kevin. 'SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Gwen shushed them. 'MISS TENNYSON!' Zaglif yelled. Gwen's head snapped to Ms. Corpse Lady. 'You and your _disruptive_ friends, can _get out_ of my class! _Now_!' She yelled. Gwen growled at the boys and marched angrily down the stairs. 'Now, on a personal loan from the museum, a charm of Bezel!' Gwen suddenly stopped and stared at the charm. Oh My Gods. That's the Charm of Bezel! (Sudden Switch to Ben's POV, sorry!) I saw Alex staring at the charm along with Gwen. The stone flickered sea green and I think I saw Alex's eyes flicker the same colour. Her lips quivered. 'What're you looking at, Ms. Tennyson? ' Zaglif glared at Gwen and a battle started, but I kept my eyes on Alex. Her eyes narrowed, her lips pursed, her 'thinking hard' face. Gwen stomped out and we all followed her. 'Wasn't that one of the charms of Bezel?' Alex, still thinking hard. 'Yeah, I think so!' 'But didn't we destroy them when we were kids?' I asked Gwen. She nodded. 'GWENDOLYN! Wasn't that charm thingie really cool?! Right?' Then I heard a muffled scream. I turned back to see Alex missing. I searched for her and found her pinned against a pillar by a... Me!? I hid behind it. 'I _really_ don't like your "stealth". You _SUCK_!' She teased him. 'Annabeth is better at this. I'm no good.' 'You use your Invisibility Cap, genius!' She thwacked his head. 'It doesn't work, remember?' He waved a Yankees cap in her face. She gave that cute nervous smile she always gives when she's embarrassed. OH MY GOD! I'm acting like a stalker. 'OK, back to why I'm here. You remember Frostbite, right?' ' Duh! Sonna Witches almost killed me.' 'Well, Lou thinks he's here. She wants me to bring you back to camp.' 'No! I can't. I have the power of being awesome, remember? I can take him.' 'Ok, bye.' 'Bye!' She pecked him on the cheek. 'You are truly remarkable, Alex.' 'What did you think? Alex Wayne never backs down!' She said with a smug smirk. Alex Wayne? The billionare Mistress of Gotham? Also known as The Golden Girl of Gotham. She ran down to where everyone was. I ran to Rook. 'Ben dude, didn't the rock monster _disappear_ right after Xagliv _appeared_?' ' _Charmcaster_ rock monsters. 'Kevin pointed out. 'And Xagliv chased me out _right_ after she revealed the charm!' Farm exclaimed. Alex was unusually quiet, still wearing her thinking hard face. 'Lexie? Not complaining, but you're unusually quiet.' Kev pointed out. She suddenly came back to her normal self. 'Fine. Thinking about ID masks. Maybe Xagliv used one. Maybe she's _CHARMCASTER_!' Alex snapped. 'Come on. I have a corpse lady to confront!' Gwen pulled me and Alex to lecture hall. Alex tried to claw her way back. She pulled her hand out and walked normally. Gwen stormed into the lecture hall. 'Xagliv! Who are you and what are you hiding?!' Gwen banged her palms against the desk, startling Xagliv. ' !' Xagliv yelled. ' Xagliv spelled backwards is VILGAX!' Rook gasped and he pulled off her hair. 'It's a wig!' 'What are you doing, Ms. Tennyson! You can rest assure that you are FLUNKED in my class!' Xagliv grabbed her hair back. 'Mwa ha ha! All the power is mine! ' That Dante kid grabbed the charm and laughed evilly. 'Huh?' I turned. 'Dante Dresher, consider yourself flunked, too!' He pointed his hand at the teacher and she flew back. 'You're right. It does give the owner the power of telekinesis!' Gwen threw bolts at him. Alex transformed into Princess Ace. 'Ya know, I really don't _like_ TELEKINESIS!' She threw two more. He absorbed both. 'Calm down, Majesty, I just want... Lovely Gwen, your mana is too sweet.' 'Wait, Majesty!?' I yelled. Alex shrugged it off and started throwing a few more , he deflected it. 'You!' Gwen screamed. He made a black magic lasso and pulled Gwen by the neck. We all rushed forward as he absorbed her power. 'Hey!Let go of my girl!' Dante let out another power blast which knocked us to the ground. 'And, Lucky Girl, Gwen? Really?' 'Call me... Gwendolyn.' She said before passing out. He opened a secret passage and pulled Gwen through it. We chased him. A comical few seconds broke out as we went through lots of doors and a cow taking a bath and all of that, then he ran through one door with Gwen's head slamming into the doorframe. 'Oooh!' We all flinched. He dragged her into the finally carried her into a doorway and gave her to a cloaked assistant. 'Here she is, was that so difficult? Contego!' The door slammed shut. We banged on the door while Rook and Kevin tried to pull the doors out.

 _No one's POV_

Inside, they had placed Gwen in the center of a circle of magic thingamajig runes. 'Hail Dark Lord and Master. Hail Dark Lord and ...' Dante stopped them by raising his hand. 'Now,' he said taking of his ID mask, revealing to be Darkstar, 'Let's get my good looks back.' 'DARKSTAR!' Gwen yelled from her floating position. 'Lovely Gwen. I'll miss you. But everything worth doing requires _some_ sacrifice.' 'Charmcaster's gone insane! She got all jealous and LOCKED ME OUT of Legerdomain! Can you believe it?' 'She kicked you out of her magic world for being a creepy creeper? No. I just can't believe it.' She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. He sighed. 'Well, she did. And there was nothing sweet as the mana that flows through Legerdomain. So, I'm going to bring the energy of that mystic realm here. Through _you_.' 'I can't do that!' He chuckled. 'You mean, you can't do that and _live_.' Outside the four heroes were desperately trying to get in. Five, if you count Zed. Kevin absorbed the cement walls and crashed into the door, pounding. Inside, the runes glowed magenta and curled upwards towards Gwen. Darkstar made a disc of mana around his hand and Gwen struggled. 'She has so much life force, Master. Why didn't you take it all?' An assistant asked from behind the mad menace. 'All mana comes from Legerdomain.' He dismissed the disc. 'To open a portal, the mana must be returned in its original packaging. You, on the other hand...' He grabbed the girl's arm and she screamed as he absorbed her life force and turned her into a shriveled corpse. 'Margie's so lucky.' A pink haired girl said from the balconies. 'Aaah! Once, that would have sustained the change of Michael Morningstar. Not anymore!' He made another disc and mana flowed off the runes and Gwen's eyes and mouth lit up. Outside after minutes of pounding, Rook yelled 'Stand Back!' He brought out his proto tool and fired a grenade at the door. The door fell to pieces. The five came bounding in, coughing from the smoke. Darkstar flinched and yelled 'Keep them away!' Two monsters jumped in front of the heroes. 'I've got Darkstar!' Alex said, sliding between one monster's feet. Students sat a perched on top of the monsters. Ben checked his watch. 'Ghostfreak, again? Nuh-huh! I don't need to change to fight. He ran at a monster, which demolished the ground in front of it, causing Ben to jump to the left. He scrambled up the bricked wall which provided foot holds. The monster crashed its fist into the foundation of the wall causing it to fall. 'Whoa!' Ben said. He jumped off as the wall demolished the monster, the student ran off. Another tried to crush him but got shot in the face by Rook. He launched a wire, tying up the monster and twirled it round, demolishing the other monsters around him. Zed bit the arm of one and Kevin got one severed arm of a fallen rock monster and smashed the one Zed was biting to bits. And like twenty more. The four were forced back to back. Meanwhile, Alex bounded towards the masked zombie, dodging his blasts and Princess Ace long gone.

 _Alex's POV_

I ran towards the madman as I was careful not to let my skills show. _Remember Alex, if you're_ too _skilled they might find out you're really actually Alex Wayne!_ I threw a punch at his face which he caught my hand. 'Maybe, I'll be golden even before Legerdomain!' He taunted as he absorbed _my_ mana, and the mist went away. I could see Ben's shocked face and Kevin's panicked one and Rook's WTF one. Then, I kicked him in the gut and sprawled to the floor. He just laughed and the students and monsters glowed pink. All the mana pooled into Gwen and a vortex blew up above her. My jaw hardened and I was about to throw my famous knockout punch when an ice cold hand caught my wrist. Frostbite, I had a second to think before I was thrown against a wall, frost creeping up my arm. I gasped in pain as my arm was encased in ice and stuck to the wall behind me. I struggled to break free. 'Tsk, Tsk. You know you can't break my ice, right?' My ex asked me. 'Try, try and try again.' I murmured. 'Yes! I've done it!' Darkstar said rendering all of us plain shocked.

No one's POV

Darkstar burst through the statue on the surface of the campus, channeling golden energy. 'Michael Morningstar is back! And I'm more beautiful than ever!' 'Talk about self-importance.' Alex grumbled. He flew around and absorbed a group of students. He laughed evilly and said 'This town is crawling with food! Enough to sustain me forever!' Ben looked back to the squirming black haired girl next to the Jack Frost type guy. 'Can you take care of the bozo?' he asked his once friend, 'Sure can.' She said and threw her black booted legs around his neck and tried to strangle him, Frost boy struggling against the heels of her boots. (Her feet is in front of his face, k?) Upstairs, the madman yelled 'And nothing can stop me!' Ben climbed up the hole. 'Yeah, 'cause I'm such a pushover.' He checked the Omnitrix. 'Oh, come on!' he said when only the hologram of Ghostfreak came up on the screen. 'Alright, Omnitrix, you win. You want Ghostfreak? You got him.' He pressed the hologram of the intangible alien. 'Huh? So far, so good!' He flew off. 'Huh? Stop, no!' Xagliv pleaded. 'I promise, I'll be quick.' He said as Ghostfreak sneaked up behind him and passed right through him and intangified (I'm guessing this is a word.) Xagliv and reappeared at the ground, depositing her safely. 'I still feel like me! Maybe I don't have to be scared of using Ghostfreak anymore!' 'Ben! I was hoping to see you!' He tried to absorb him. Ghostfreak screamed and dissolved in the energy's light. Darkstar stifled a gasp and looked around confused, 'what the?' 'Mana is life energy, Mike. I'm a ghost, so I don't have any to absorb.' He said, disappearing and reappearing. 'But you know what they say, possession is nine tenths of the law!' he said possessing Darkstar. He lifted his arms and said 'Yee-haw! Ben Tennyson's awesome!' He started slapping himself and said 'Stop hitting yourself! Why ARE YOU HITTING YOURSELF?' Darkstar started tearing up. 'Doo di doo, I'm dancing! 'Cause I'm Mike Morningstar the big dork!' Downstairs, Kevin and Rook were trying to pull Gwen out of the vortex. Frostbite threw Alex against the wall. Her fist grew pink and the ice melted, the water pooling into her fist in a ball. Frostbite's eyes widened. She blasted him with the water and brought out a staff which twirled into a bigger staff. (IT has the same properties as Black Canary's [Sara Lance] in Arrow.) She slammed the end into his face repeatedly. He fired ice daggers. She spun the staff around, daggers crackling into it and bursting (Like Wade Wilson's bullet scene in X-men origins Wolverine). She jabbed the staff into his abdomen, causing him to fall over, she struck upwards, and a staff uppercut and roundhouse kicked him into a wall. She stuck the end on his neck. 'Attacking me without my batsuit? Weak and pathetic, Ryder. Not like you at all.' She told the nephew of Victor Fries a.k.a Mr. Freeze. Ryder Fries, son of Victor's brother Vincent and Myra Fries, fell into a vat of super chemicals which turned his blood cold and like his uncle while helping him find a cure for his aunt. His parents died in a car crash 2 years ago. Except, his powers were like that of Killer Frost and not Mr. Freeze, for some reason. Alex used her famous knockout punch to put the boy to sleep. 'Well, that was… easy.' 'Alex, help!' Kevin cried and she rushed to help. The three lost their grips and Kevin yelled 'Grab her!' when Darkstar circled around them and stood in front of the heroes. 'Guys, it's me!' he said. They gasped. He chanted something and brought Gwen out of the vortex and gave her to Kevin. 'Got you, baby.' 'Whew! Kinda puts my art history grade into perspective.' Alex smirked at the fallen zombie guy and the vortex dismissed itself with a pop. The three stood over the guy. 'You are quite ugly.' Rook said. Darkstar sobbed. 'Stuff it, Ugly.' Alex said.

 _Alex's POV_

We stood in front of a police car with Darkstar. 'Make sure this symbol stays in place, Officer.' She pointed to his forehead. 'Is Ben Ten still around? I'd like to hear it from him.' He said. 'He got called to the Dean's office.' She jerked A THUMB BEHIND HER [Sorry. Am too lazy to write it again.] And ran off and flew up. I smiled warmly. 'Bye, Darkstar.' I waved. The officer tipped his hat and said 'I'll make sure, Ms. Wayne.' I nodded. 'It's a shame that the Charm of Bezel was never found.' Rook said. We smirked. 'This is awesome!' Gwen, I mean, Gwendolyn, I mean, Lucky Girl yelled.

 _Inside the car_

Darkstar tried to blast the door open but a mana ball encased him. The Lady Officer in front of him took of her cap and glasses and adjusted the rearview mirror to reveal a girl with white hair. 'Ch-Charmcaster?' He choked. 'S-Sweetie? You're…..not still angry at me, are you?' He asked. She reached back and touched the symbol. Darkstar started screaming. The cop car filled with pink light. The runes underground started to glow. A Ghostfreak hand reaches the surface.

 _Alex's POV_

Kevin yawned and sat back as Rook asked me one more time. 'Why were you posing as Alex Silverstein, Magister Wayne? How was it like to be a Spectre of immense power and respect? How is it to be the youngest plumber ever to make Magister?' I paused for a second. 'Um….. I'll tell you when we get back to HQ, Great and absolutely incredible.' I numbered on my fingers. 'So, were you acting about your hobbies and personality or not? Was anything about your past true? Did you really finish college?' Gwen questioned me. 'No, Some of it, Yes.' 'Aw! I took pride in the fact I went early to college!' Rook started throwing something to keep Zed occupied. A loud cheer cut through our mostly peaceful afternoon. A crowd was carrying Ben on its shoulders. 'Hey, check it out! They gave me an honorary degree!' 'WHAT?' Gwen asked. 'Now he finished college, too? Come on!' I groaned and fell on the ground, clutching my head. 'Figures.' Kevin said. 'Well done.' Rook said. 'Guess I won't be going here after all. 'Cause I don't have to!' He said smugly. 'You know this is killing me, Ben.' 'That's Dr. Tennyson to you.' He said as the crowd carried him away. 'DOCTOR?!' Gwen exclaimed. 'I'm a doctor, too, you know.' I said nonchalantly. 'Aw, come on!' She said. Kevin sighed. 'This doesn't bode well.' 'No. it does not.' Rook said.

 _Back at HQ_

Me, Ben and Rook walked in. 'Hey, kids, how was the…. Cover got blown?' Uncle Max asked me. 'Yeah.' I nodded as many people started saluting me and I tiredly waved them off. 'Grandpa?' Ben asked confused. I plopped down on a chair with my head in my hands. 'Alex Silverstein came to me a few weeks ago and told me how she wanted to find her father, but her family was least helpful and they were posting her to a different place. So, because she knew about my abilities and my covert spy missions, how I adapted to being somebody as long as I knew a few details about them, she wanted me to cover for her until she could find her dad. Since I knew how hard it was to not get your family's approval to do something I helped. Only her family, Uncle Max, Kevin and I were involved. So I put a glamour on and the real reason I agreed was one the first reason and two, a plumber or a Wayne, I had too much publicity, so I wanted to live _a normal_ life, of sorts. But when Darkstar took some of my magic, the glamour faded and I can't get it online again, so yeah.' I took a deep breath, because I had been talking for _some_ time. 'Listen, you're cute, but how can a pretty rich girl like you be a plumber?' Ben asked. 'First of all, that's a stereotype. You can be rich and strong. I can take you down easy if I wanted. I've trained with ninjas for 3 years of my life and I'm hella lot better at being a cop than you. I don't need my powers to do anything, because I have skills. And lots of criminals are scared of me, because I 'm known to be a superheroine, an avenger, the mentor of a justice league member, sort of and I'm best friends with the Bat Family and…. Did you say I was cute?' I said. Ben blinked, trying to process all of that. Rook had a grin on his face. 'ANYWAY, I survived Joker, so they think of me as strong, too so I'm such a good candidate _and_ I'm a Spectre. Beat that!' I crossed my arms and put my left leg over my right. 'Grandpa!' Ben said. 'I'll show you her files.' Uncle Max placated him and took him and Rook to an interrogation room for privacy.

 _Ben's POV_

Nobody ever tells me anything. Seriously, I understood like ten percent of that. 'Ben, you really should have a more open mind. That poor girl had to hold off an entire Geth colony with 5 people in her team _. And_ , she brought them all back alive.' Grandpa said. 'Just show me her files. I wanna see what's so special about her.' Grandpa looked a little ticked. I wonder why. He hit play on the files and Magister Patelliday started narrating. 'Alexandra Hestia Wayne, savior of the universe against the Geth, Saren and the Reapers, Spectre representative of both Anodyne and Earth, Youngest Plumber to ever make Magister, First Human to make Spectre, First and Only Anodite and Human hybrid Magister, Queen of Anodyne, earth superheroine known as Sorceress, rumored to be Batwoman, never confirmed and top of her class, three degrees achieved at the Intergalactic University of Plumbers: Archaeology, Neurobiology and Criminal Science.' I smiled at that comment. She wasn't lying. I looked at the pictures: her in a red and black suit (Mass Effect girl outfit) with a gun pointed upwards crossed across her chest. Next one was her in a lavender Elsa dress with Elsa hair with a small crown of silver metal and a blue stone set in the middle. Next was, her in an all purple skinsuit with a gold utility belt and a staff in her hands and a spell book hung at her side. Her sleeves were full with V- shaped gloves and calf high boots with heels. She really liked heels. Her fingernails were black and there was a tiny pearl in middle of her ring and middle fingers. She had a simple silver ring with a small diamond on her left hand. It was an engagement ring. 'She isn't actually engaged. She wears the ring in memory of her mother.' Rook whispered. I smiled. Then came a photo of a woman wearing metallic grey armor top with a bat symbol on it. A black utility belt with a staff hanging off of it. And Leather black high heeled boots (Catwoman's arkham city boots but more high [Basically Arkham Knight Suit]) a black, big cape and a bat cowl. She looked scary with her hardened jaw and scowl. This couldn't be Alex Wayne. 'Her fighting skill is unmatched. Master of 127 forms of armed and unarmed combat, including Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jiu Jitsu, Ninjitsu. She's fluent in French, Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Spanish, Latin, Greek, German, Russian, Tamil, Hindi and Telgu.' He said and I WAS SHOCKED. 'Telugu,' Grandpa Max corrected. 'So?' Grandpa Max asked me. 'She's Cool.' I said. He smiled warmly when we heard a loud whoop. We stepped out. 'Boom! Drop the mic!' She yelled, standing up. 'Oh, and did I mention her computer skills?' He asked as we made our way towards her. 'What happened?' 'I just saved the Flash from killer Robot bees!' She said proudly. Her phone vibrated. 'Hey Flash, everybody ok? Yeah, thanks. I'm no Felicity or Barbara, but I do well! Bye! Say hi to Caitlin and Cisco!' 'So, what's the verdict?' 'YOU'RE IN!' I said beaming. She smirked. 'Good. Aliens, beware, Sorceress is here!'

 _ **So? GOOD? If not, don't read! See you in a few days! *kisses and hugs* I LOVE YOU GUYS, SO PLEASE REVIEW. Original story s/10858730/1/Ben-10-Omniverse**_


	2. Author's Note

Hello, People!

I have changed a few details, so I made a Google profile for my character! Yay! Just a tiny author's note...bye!


End file.
